<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marshmallow Men by dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289291">Marshmallow Men</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones'>dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Akudama Drive (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, an abundance of marshmallows, it's reader's birthday and cutthroat wants to celebrate with a surprise that he made just for them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:49:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cutthroat,” you whispered softly. When he showed no signs of stirring, you began to move his body so that he no longer lay face down on the floor and onto his back. There, go you got to see his peacefully sleeping expression, the flutter of lashes brushing faintly against his cheekbones and the soft motion of his chest rising up and down with every one of his breaths. For a serial killer, you couldn’t help but think, he was adorable and pretty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cutthroat (Akudama Drive)/Main Character, Cutthroat (Akudama Drive)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marshmallow Men</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>@hiitogata Reqest: hi! may I request for a cutthroat/reader scenario where cutthroat surprises the reader because it was the reader's birthday today, maybe fluff would do hehe! thanks in advance!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You were a bit surprised when you walked into your apartment and found that it was devoid of life. Frowning, you stepped inside and flipped on the switch. Immediately, your apartment was awash with bright light thus highlighting your surroundings. It was at that moment you realized that you weren’t as alone as you thought you were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your apartment was fairly open. Once you stepped inside, you could see the inside of your kitchen and your small bedroom with only a small, low table to create an illusion of separating the two spaces from each other. So, it was all the more surprising when your eyes flickered to the floor and found the strange picture of a man dressed all in white lying facedown on your floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo and behold, you were looking down at Cutthroat, one of the most dangerous Akudama to ever terrorize Kansai. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(He was also dear to your heart, but you didn’t want any Executioners to know that). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, you tiptoed to the man and knelt down at his side. When he showed no signs of waking, you began playing with his hair, marveling at the fact that despite his earlier excursions (you could clearly see a few bloodstains marring his sleeve and the hem of his pants) his hair was always so soft and clean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was an angel disguised as a demon—or, that’s what you liked to say when confronted by your morals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cutthroat,” you whispered softly. When he showed no signs of stirring, you began to move his body so that he no longer lay face down on the floor and onto his back. There, go you got to see his peacefully sleeping expression, the flutter of lashes brushing faintly against his cheekbones and the soft motion of his chest rising up and down with every one of his breaths. For a serial killer, you couldn’t help but think, he was adorable and pretty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was situated, you walked to your bed and pulled out a pillow that you knew would fit his needs the most. It wasn’t overly fluffy, but it would help support his head and keep him somewhat comfy instead of just lying down on the cold floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Briefly, you wondered why the serial killer had decided to take a nap on the floor instead of crashing on your bed, before you tossed that thought away. Cutthroat was… eccentric to say the least. While the man was perceptive and intelligent at times, he was also a mystery that you had no hope of solving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For that reason alone, you decided to let it be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you gently placed his head against the softness of the pillow, his eyes fluttered open. At the sight of you, his long arms pulled you around the neck and brought you close to his body. For a moment, you cuddled on top of him, content with him holding you close while lying on the kitchen floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… you’re looking as fine as ever!” Cutthroat laughed a little into your throat before his long, slender fingers began massaging the back of your neck and poking your cheeks. “Although, that’s no surprise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled a little at his words. “And why is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feigned a look of surprise before tickling the spots he knew would elicit the most laughter. As you laughed, Cutthroat easily moved so that he was seated in an upright position with you situated in his lap. Even while he was in a submissive position, you could not deny that you felt small and secure within his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was soothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, isn’t it your birthday?” At your enthusiastic nod, Cutthroat’s childish personality came to life. “That’s great! I even made you a little birthday present to celebrate!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, you grew a little wary. Cutthroat wasn’t always… mentally present. His gifts could range from the sweetest gift you could have ever seen to the most deranged, twisted present that only Lovecraft could have envisioned. Steeling yourself, you could only watch passively as Cutthroat moved to his feet and opened your refrigerator. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that point, you were getting more and more apprehensive. Serial killers and fridges were a match made in hell, but you didn’t want to be part of that equation, especially on your birthday. However, your feelings changed when you saw— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so cute!” You squealed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On one of the shelves, you spotted a plate filled with marshmallows shaped like a castle and with two figures at the front. While not as stylish or as artistic as something you would find on social media, you could not deny that there was a childish innocence and passion that made the gift all the more appealing for you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The castle looked like something straight out of one of those storybooks you used to read as a child. The figures, upon closer inspection, looked like—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that you and me?” You couldn’t help but point out excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cutthroat beamed as if I had also gifted him with a present. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! I wanted to surprise you with something special and well…” He looked away for a second and if you were surprised to see a familiar hue of red coat his cheeks, you didn’t say anything about it. Instead, he chose that moment to draw you close in his arms and breathe in your scent. “I was going to paint it red, but I figured that you would like the natural marshmallow color.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laughed at such childish antics before pressing yourself further into his body so that you could enjoy his hold on you better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it, Cutthroat! I absolutely enjoyed your gift! It’s so sweet!”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>